The centuries-old problem of the archer of attempting to aim while exerting the proper force in tensioning his bow was solved by the development of the crossbow which transferred the tensioning stress from the arms of the archer to a mechanism with mechanical advantage thus permitting improved aiming and increased range in firing. While this development revolutionized the art, the subsequent invention of gunpowder caused the art of archery to fall into decline until today it is primarily used in sport. However, due to its extreme accuracy and power, the crossbow is not generally regarded as a sporting weapon and it has been outlawed as a hunting weapon in most states. The hunting archer therefore is again cast in the role of the ancient archer, being required to tension his bow primarily with his arms. The novice in this sport must thus concern himself with the problem of drawing back the bow string with tensions of the order of 45 pounds and maintaining this tension with his out-stretched shooting arm while attempting to keep his drawing arm in alignment with the arrow before even beginning to take aim at his target. Probably the most difficult part of this operation to the beginner is the maintaining of the tension in his shooting arm while attempting to hold the bow steady in aiming.
Various devices directed to this problem have been developed which disclose the use of a bar which is fastened at one end to the bow and has an up-standing handle at its opposite end by which the archer can relieve the tension on his shooting arm, after he has drawn back the string, by gripping the handle in conjunction with the string. While such devices have their usefulness, they still do not permit the archer to exercise the natural rhythmic action that he must practice to develop his skill. Further the fastening of the bar to the bow renders the rigid composite weapon somewhat clumsy to handle and the bar may interfere with the action of the string if the shooting angle is varied. Also, once tensioned it is difficult to disarm the weapon without firing the arrow. Although, various adjustable features have been incorporated in such apparatus to make them more versatile, the time and trouble required to accomplish the adjustments may often prove frustrating to the beginner.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a device of simple construction, which permits the archer to relieve the tension on his shooting arm and yet which will not interfere with the natural shooting motion or varying of the shooting angle. The device offers complete versatility in the use of the bow and may be used with a suitable attachment to insure proper alignment of the archer's drawing arm with the arrow while practicing proper aiming.